June 6th
by cassandrajillenchantress
Summary: It's a late upload of a birthday fic for Kanda. Allison Crowley has liked Kanda Yuu ever since she laid her eyes on him. Upto what means will she resort to, to suprise him on his special day? Slight lemon. Don't read if you don't like. Kanda x OC Reviews!


**Author's Note: **This is a late post for Kanda's birthday. It's super late, I know, but please bear with me. WARNING: slight lemon. Don't like, don't read.

Please review! I'd greatly apprecite. It's for Kanda's sake. :)))

**

* * *

**

~ June 6

**th ~**

I was walking peacefully in the halls of the Black Order. The halls were empty and silent—too silent. The silence was too suspicious.

Did an Akuma attack while I was sleeping in my room?

I am well-known around the Order as the "Vampire Lady". It's not like I'm a vampire, really! I just oversleep every day. Okay. Maybe I am a vampire. I have fangs, and my skin is ghostly white. I'm slender, and have long, blonde-to-almost-white hair that curled at the ends. Oh, and I have yellow eyes.

Pretty scary, huh? Now—hey! I haven't introduced myself, right? God, how could I forget! My name is Allison Crowley, younger sister of Allister Crowley.

If you ask me, I'm totally different-looking if you compare me to my brother. Why, just looking at my blonde locks would direct the thought of Allister Crowley away from me. And my yellow eyes—seriously!

Anyway, back to me, walking from hall to hall, it IS very suspicious, not to mention scary. The Order's halls are never empty. Usually, a Finder or scientist would be astray in every hall.

So naturally, since I am very much bewildered by the absence of everyone, I searched for them. My first stop: the most crowded place in the Order—the cafeteria. I shouldn't have done that, if I knew what was coming.

* * *

"There you are!" I exclaimed as I saw many people bustling around the cafeteria. I spotted Lenalee immediately, barking instructions to Finders, scientists and Exorcists alike. Lavi and Allen were hovering around too, doing some random things.

Miss Miranda and my brother Allister are doing some other things too, and seemed very, very busy.

I approached Lenalee, my dark jeans following suit my every step. My white, sleeveless button-up shirt and black denim vest seem very tight to me, because of too much bustling.

"What's up, Lenalee?" I asked as she gave some decorating materials to a random person.

"Oh! There you ARE, Allison!" she exclaimed happily. She began dragging me out of the cafeteria, but without me spotting a towering layered-cake that Jerry was decorating.

"Hey, what's going on? Wait, Lenalee! Stop dragging me!" I yelled as she continued to pull on me. She brought me to another empty hallway, not too far from the cafeteria doors.

"Why the hell are you dragging me here?" I asked her suspiciously. Whenever Lenalee is feeling giddy (which she is feeling right now), it's because of a manga or anime. Or, she's going to do some serious girly thing, which I would not participate in.

Why, you may ask. Because I am seriously a tomboyish girl that doesn't like to play dress-ups or put on make-ups. Yeah, I have some "girly" sides, but I don't show them to public. I only show them to my brother, like when I'm whining about something.

"Do you know what the date today is?" she asked me, excited. I stared at her.

"It's Kanda's birthday today, forgetful lady!" she chided.

Oh. It's his birthday.

Oh! It's HIS birthday! OMFG.

A blush crept slowly to my cheeks. It started on my neck, and then to my cheeks. Lenalee looked smug when she saw that. She says blushing is another girly thing I possess.

Why I am blushing, you ask. Don't you know anything about June 6th? No?

You dumbass! Of course it's the birthday of **cassandrajillenchantress' **twin friends, Alu and Lui!

…Yeah, it's also Kanda's birthday. (Blush) Enough talk about Kanda already!

"Oh… It's…his birthday," I whispered. Lenalee only giggled.

"Yes, Allison; it is Kanda's birthday today. So please do me a favor and distract him for a while. And then, bring him to the cafeteria later at dinner time," Lenalee said.

"Wha—wait! How am I supposed to do that! Lenalee, I can't do that to Kanda—"

"Do what?"

I whipped around. Speak of the devil and he will come. Damn you, Lenalee.

Kanda was standing there, in his usual sexy (wait. I didn't say that) white, long-sleeved button-up shirt and black pants, Mugen in its sheath. His long black hair is still up in a ponytail and his dark cobalt eyes stared at me. I am so going to melt if he doesn't turn away right now.

"I—I—you see, erm, well—"

"Kanda! You're just in time! Heavens, I need you both to get out of here!" Lenalee said in a fake panic.

Kanda merely raised a brow to her. "Why?"

Lenalee inched closer to Kanda and whispered something to his ear.

"When the hell did that happen!" Kanda yelled to her. Lenalee posed abreast.

"Just this morning. Now off you both go," Lenalee said as she pushed us away.

I am so going to kill you Lenalee, if something happens. Wait. Scratch that. I can't kill her without facing Komui and his stupid inventions. Oh never mind.

* * *

Kanda and I walked through the hallways in silence, until I broke it.

"Hey Kanda, what did Lenalee tell you?" I asked casually.

He growled. Okay… He's in a very bad mood. Don't expect him to answer. I kept quiet.

"The head chef lost supply of soba and I won't have any soba 'til next week."

I looked at him like he grew another head. He just glared at me.

"What?" he asked angrily.

I blinked and shook my head. "Nothing… I just didn't expect you to answer me," I said quietly.

It's now his turn to look at me incredulously. "If you ask a question and don't expect to be answered, why ask in the first place?" he said.

I sighed. "I know…"

"You're dumb."

"I know…"

"You're pretty weak."

"Yeah, I AM pretty."

"I didn't mean 'pretty'. I meant weak!" he barked at me. So much for this bonding time.

"Yeah, yeah… I know."

I am so screwing this. Allister, why did I ever inherit your politeness and inability to argue back? I am so dumb. Idiot, baka (as Kanda calls Lavi), stupid, dumbass—

"Why can't you argue back like that damn Moyashi?" he asked me exasperatedly.

Oh. He wants a fight to break out. Well, my dearest Kanda, I am in no mood to argue. In fact, I think I've never argued with somebody before.

"I'm not Allen. My name is just slightly similar to his," I said flatly. "And it's not in my nature to argue back. Have you seen my brother yet? He's a total softie. I'm pretty alike him, ignoring my looks, anyway."

And then I started muttering things. About my blonde hair, my yellow eyes, my inability to snap at other people, my brother's stupid gentleness that's gay-like… And I didn't mean it, but I just mentioned my vampiric traits are a lot different from my brother's.

"What do you mean you're a different vampire?" Kanda suddenly inquired. My head shot up to him.

"Did I say I'm a different vampire?" I asked, my eyes wide as saucers.

"Well, yeah. If you did not mention, would have I asked?" Kanda said flatly. He's got a point.

"Oh. Um, yeah. My brother and I…have different vampire traits…" I trailed off.

"Like what?" he asked, challenging me.

"You wouldn't want to know. As a matter of fact, I don't want anybody to know. It's just…disgusting," I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Is there anything more disgusting than killing Akuma?" he asked point-blank.

I looked at him. Curse my inability to defend myself in verbal assaults.

"I don't drink Akuma blood."

"Well, drinking Akuma blood is disgusting," Kanda said. Ugh. He doesn't know what he's saying. That didn't make me feel better.

"And drinking human blood is no near as disgusting as that," I said weakly. I stopped walking and looked down on my feet.

Tears are threatening to fall from my eyes—wait. No. I am one of those stereotypical vampires, you know. Gorgeous locks and eyes, sexy body, never-ending youth, amazing strength and speed, reflexes like no other, senses as sharp as animals… I could go on forever. But the most important thing is I drink blood of humans. Like the rest of those typical vampires.

Since I am a typical vampire, of course, I am not able to cry. That sucks, you know. We can't cry to release tension in our hearts. Well, we don't really have hearts. I mean literally. There's nothing beating inside my chest.

But suddenly, I felt something hot and liquid pour down on my eyes. It fell on the floor, and I stared. A teardrop. A drop of liquid which shows emotion.

In an instant, I felt warm arms wrap around my cold body. I nearly shivered to the touch, because I am sooo… cold. I looked up with my teary eyes and saw his black hair, falling down on me, and his cold blue eyes showing…emotion.

Compassion. Guilt. Sympathy. And…love.

"You're not disgusting for me, Allison," he whispered through my hair. God. I'm hyperventilating. I am hyperventilating! I AM HYPERVENTILATING!

I can smell his manly scent. The scent of his own body, and manly cologne. The scent of a person who just came out of the shower.

"K-Ka-Kanda…" I can feel my knees go weak. And before I fell on the floor, he caught me in his arms and embraced me tightly.

Tears still flowed out of my eyes. Since when was the last time I cried? I couldn't remember. What about…never?

I embraced him back… and well… I caught the smell of his neck. His neck. Oh God. He is soo~ delicious smelling. I can't hold back if we're this close. No… No! I have to fight!

I pushed him away, and he looked surprised. I can feel my fangs grow until they're visible even though my mouth is closed.

"Allison…" Kanda said in that husky voice.

"Stop. Don't. Get away Kanda…" I said weakly. I clamped my hand over my mouth, as my yellow eyes turned red. I am so thirsty. Run away, Kanda. I can't hold back too long.

"Allison, what's happening to you?" he asked, concern filling his voice. Okay. He's concerned. I'm feeling giddy, and at the same time, thirsty.

"I—Kanda, go away! I—I—can't hold back!" I said as I gripped the wall. My nails are longer, resembling claws.

"Why?"

"You've aroused my vampire instincts, Kanda. You just smell so intoxicating," I explained, blushing.

I shouldn't have said that because Kanda smirked.

"Should I be honored?" he asked smugly. I glared at him. He is making this too hard for me.

"Yeah, you should. I haven't been thirsty for blood for a very, very long time now. Now run before I bite you!" I yelled at him.

He began walking towards me. I backed away.

"Damn it Kanda! I don't want to kill you!" I shouted. My voice echoed.

He was just smirking, and then he started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Oh no. No, he wouldn't.

"Damn it Kanda! You don't know how difficult this is for me!" I yelled, backing away. Now I'm cornered into a wall. Well, between two walls. And Kanda is right there in front of me, his shirt unbuttoned halfway, revealing his chest tattoo and his smooth and delicious-looking neck.

I had to bite my hand to stop myself from lunging to him.

"It's my birthday today, Allison," he said slowly.

I know it, you idiot.

"And my birthday wish from you is to bite me and drink my blood."

"You don't want that," I said icily.

He walked towards me and encased me in between his arms. His figure loomed over me.

"Yes I do. Now bite me or I'll bite you," he said as he shoved my face to his neck.

I am so not holding back. I bit on his neck fiercely. And he just kept his mouth shut, swallowing the whimper of pain. And when I started to suck his blood, he moaned.

Damn you, Kanda. You are the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

I continued to suck on his neck, as his back arched and he continued moaning. His hands were on my neck, pushing me further to his.

For a few moments, we stood there as I was sucking on his neck. And then I stopped. I moved away from his neck and looked up to him. He was panting, like he ran a marathon. Beads of sweat covered his forehead and dampened his bangs and hair.

I sighed and leaned against the wall behind me.

"Thanks for the drink," I said. My hands are placed behind me, hiding the blood from him. Slowly, the hand healed.

"You'd pay a price for that, Allison," he said as he smirked again. He lifted my chin up, and saw blood trickling down from the corners of my lips.

I did not say anything because I know I used him to quench my thirst.

I felt his velvety soft lips on mine in a moment, and I was lost. For a while, he's the only one kissing. But gradually, I kissed him back.

He tasted his blood on my mouth, and I tasted his lips for a change. And when he licked my bottom lip for entrance, I gladly allowed him in. His tongue went in my mouth and began exploring. When he reached my fangs, I felt him smirk and he broke away for a centimeter just to whisper, "Sharp fangs, honey."

And then he continued kissing me, his hands roaming through my body. He then lifted me up, without breaking the kiss, and brought me to his room, which was the nearest door to my relief. The last thing I want now is someone seeing us doing this.

He laid me down on his bed and proceeded to unbutton his shirt completely. He threw his shirt aside and "attacked" me again on the bed, his hands groping everywhere. His kisses trailed down to my cheek, to my chin, and down to my neck.

Ah. This is pure bliss.

He started unbuttoning my shirt, having successfully removed my vest already. I don't care about anything at this moment. It's only Kanda that matters. And so… After he was done removing my shirt, the rest…is history.

* * *

"Kanda—"

"It's Yuu."

"I'm allowed to call you that now?" I asked him, turning around to face him. Well, I faced him and he faced the ceiling. He had an arm around my shoulder, while the other was above on his forehead.

He turned down to gaze at me. "Yes. It's only you who has permission."

I smiled at him brightly. "Okay. Yuu, I think we should head back to the cafeteria. I'm hungry," I told him. He tightened his arm around my shoulder and turned to face me, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"You can be full inside my room," he said playfully as he played with a stray lock of my hair.

I smirked at him too. "You're just horny," I said as I slapped him on the forehead gently.

"So what if I am? Are you ready for another round?" he said as he straddled me and started kissing my neck.

I moaned but pushed him away. "Yuu, I really AM hungry. And stop adding hickeys on me already. My brother will notice," I said as I pecked him on the lips.

He pouted like a child but got off me anyway, and started dressing. I picked my clothes up on the floor too, and dressed up.

He pulled me to him and pecked me on the lips. "Come on, vampire girl. Let's get something for you to eat," he said as he put an arm around my waist and led me out. I stifled a giggle as he constantly nuzzled my neck and licked it.

The halls were still empty, and when we reached the cafeteria, the door was closed as usual. He opened it himself, when I pouted and told him to open it.

And then, the whole cafeteria sprang to life and yelled: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA!"

I saw that Kanda—I mean Yuu, was surprised. I laughed and walked up to him.

"Happy birthday, Yuu."

He glared at me when I approached him and whacked me softly of the head.

"All these time, you were just keeping this a secret for me?" he said.

"Well, I didn't really know how to distract you and, well, it just happened," I said sheepishly as I blushed crimson, tinting my pale cheeks red.

Lenalee walked up to us and said, "How did you distract Kanda anyway, Allison?"

I looked to Yuu and he looked at me and he smirked.

"Oh… She did a very good job of distracting me. I was really, really, really…_distracted_," Kanda said as he pulled me towards him and kissed me in front of everybody.

Okay. I was thrilled when he did that. But hey let's not forget my brother, who yelled, "What the fuck are you doing to my sister! I'll kill you!" Imagine Allister Crowley doing that—cursing. That is so…unusual.

But still, I don't care.

"I love you Allison."

"I love you too, Yuu. More than anything else."

And that is how I spent my June 6th and how I will spend it until I die.

* * *

So... How'd it go? Did it suck? Please tell me! I love Kanda anyway, but I don't own him and D. Gray-Man. Too bad. I would have made him mine. Ha! I'm kidding! Please review, please review, please review! :DDD


End file.
